The present invention relates to golf balls and, more particularly, to improved two-piece, three-piece and multi-layered golf balls having low rates of spin. The improvement in the golf balls results from a combination of a relatively soft core and a hard cover made from blends of one or more specific hard, high stiffness ionomers. The combination of a soft core and a hard cover leads to an improved golf ball having a lower than anticipated spin rate while maintaining the resilience and durability characteristics necessary for repetitive play.
The present invention also relates to golf balls comprising one or more interior layers and/or a core comprising one or more silicone materials.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the spin rate is further reduced by decreasing the weight of the relatively soft core while maintaining core size and by increasing the thickness of the cover. The larger, less dense finished ball exhibits lower spin rates after club impact than conventional balls.
Spin rate is an important golf ball characteristic for both the skilled and unskilled golfer. High spin rates allow for the more skilled golfer, such as PGA professionals and low handicap players, to maximize control of the golf ball. This is particularly beneficial to the more skilled golfer when hitting an approach shot to-a green. The ability to intentionally produce xe2x80x9cback spinxe2x80x9d, thereby stopping the ball quickly on the green, and/or xe2x80x9cside spinxe2x80x9d to draw or fade the ball, substantially improves the golfer""s control over the ball. Thus, the more skilled golfer generally prefers a golf ball exhibiting high spin rate properties.
However, a high spin golf ball is not desirous by all golfers, particularly high handicap players who cannot intentionally control the spin of the ball. In this regard, less skilled golfers, have, among others, two substantial obstacles to improving their game: slicing and hooking. When a club head meets a ball, an unintentional side spin is often imparted which sends the ball off its intended course. The side spin reduces one""s control over the ball as well as the distance the ball will travel. As a result, unwanted strokes are added to the game.
Consequently, while the more skilled golfer desires a high spin golf ball, a more efficient ball for the less skilled player is a golf ball that exhibits low spin properties. The low spin ball reduces slicing and hooking and enhances roll distance for the amateur golfer. The present inventors have addressed the need for developing a golf ball having a reduced spin rate after club impact, while at the same time maintaining durability, playability and resiliency characteristics needed for repeated use. The reduced spin rate golf ball of the present invention meets the rules and regulations established by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.).
Along these lines, the U.S.G.A. has set forth five (5) specific regulations that a golf ball must conform to. The U.S.G.A. rules require that a ball be no smaller than 1.680 inches in diameter. However, notwithstanding this restriction, there is no specific limitation as to the maximum permissible diameter of a golf ball. As a result, a golf ball can be as large as desired so long as it is larger than 1.680 inches in diameter and so long as the other four (4) specific regulations are met.
The U.S.G.A. rules also require that balls weigh no more than 1.620 ounces, and that their initial velocity may not exceed 250 feet per second with a maximum tolerance of 2%, or up to 255 ft./sec. Further, the U.S.G.A. rules state that a ball may not travel a distance greater than 280 yards with a test tolerance of 6% when hit by the U.S.G.A. outdoor driving machine under specific conditions.
It has been determined by the present inventors that the combination of a relatively soft core (i.e. Riehle compression of about 75 (0.075) to about 160 (0.160)) and a hard cover (i.e. Shore D hardness of 65 or more) significantly reduces the overall spin rate of the resulting two piece golf ball. The inventors have also learned that an increase in cover thickness, thereby increasing the overall diameter of the resulting molded golf ball, further reduces spin rate.
Top-grade golf balls sold in the United States may be generally classified as one of two types: two-piece or three-piece balls. The two-piece ball, exemplified by the balls sold by Spalding and Evenflo Companies, Inc. (the assignee of the present invention through its wholly owned subsidiary, Lisco, Inc.) under the trademark TOP-FLITE, consists of a solid polymeric core and a separately formed outer cover. The so-called three-piece balls, exemplified by the balls sold under the trademark TITLEIST by the Acushnet Company, consist of a liquid (e.g., TITLEIST TOUR 384) or solid (e.g., TITLEIST DT) center, elastomeric thread windings about the center, and a cover.
Spalding""s two-piece golf balls are produced by molding a natural (balata) or synthetic (i.e. thermoplastic resin such as an ionomer resin) polymeric cover composition around a preformed polybutadiene (rubber) core. During the molding process, the desired dimple pattern is molded into the cover material. In order to reduce the number of coating steps involved in the finishing of the golf balls, a color pigment or dye and, in many instances, an optical brightener, are added directly to the generally xe2x80x9coff whitexe2x80x9d colored polymeric cover composition prior to molding. By incorporating the pigment and/or optical brightener in the cover composition molded onto the golf ball core, this process eliminates the need for a supplemented pigmented painting step in order to produce a white or colored (notably orange, pink and yellow) golf ball.
With respect to multi-layered golf balls, Spalding is the leading manufacturer of two-piece golf balls in the world. Spalding manufactures over sixty (60) different types of two-piece balls which vary distinctly in such properties as playability (i.e. spin rate, compression, feel, etc.), travel distance (initial velocity, C.O.R., etc.), durability (impact, cut and weather resistance) and appearance (i.e. whiteness, reflectance, yellowness, etc.) depending upon the ball""s core, cover and coating materials, as well as the ball""s surface configuration (i.e. dimple pattern). Consequently, Spalding""s two-piece golf balls offer both the amateur and professional golfer a variety of performance characteristics to suit an individual""s game.
In regard to the specific components of a golf ball, although the nature of the cover can, in certain instances, make a significant contribution to the overall feel, spin (control), coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) and initial velocity of a ball (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,768 to Molitor), the initial velocity of two-piece and three-piece balls is determined mainly by the coefficient of restitution of the core. The coefficient of restitution of the core of wound (i.e. three-piece) balls can be controlled within limits by regulating the winding tension and the thread and center composition. With respect to two-piece balls, the coefficient of restitution of the core is a function of the properties of the elastomer composition from which it is made.
The cover component of a golf ball is particularly influential in effecting the compression (feel), spin rates (control), distance (C.O.R.), and durability (i.e. impact resistance, etc.) of the resulting ball. Various cover compositions have been developed by Spalding and others in order to optimize the desired properties of the resulting golf balls.
Over the last twenty (20) years, improvements in cover and core material formulations and changes in dimple patterns have more or less continually improved golf ball distance. Top-grade golf balls, however, must meet several other important design criteria. To successfully compete in today""s golf ball market, a golf ball should be resistant to cutting and must be finished well; it should hold a line in putting and should have good click and feel. In addition, the ball should exhibit spin and control properties dictated by the skill and experience of the end user.
Prior artisans have utilized a wide array of different materials in golf balls in an attempt to obtain improved properties and performance. Despite the great number of different materials and combinations of materials employed in prior art golf balls, there still remains a need for an improved golf ball exhibiting superior properties and performance.
In an alternative embodiment, the spin rate of the ball is further reduced by increasing the thickness of the cover and/or decreasing the weight and softness of the core. By increasing the cover thickness and/or the overall diameter of the resulting molded golf ball, enhanced reduction in spin rate is observed.
With respect to the increased size of the ball, over the years golf ball manufacturers have generally produced golf balls at or around the minimum size and maximum weight specifications set forth by the U.S.G.A. There have, however, been exceptions, particularly in connection with the manufacture of. golf balls for teaching aids. For example, oversized, overweight (and thus unauthorized) golf balls have been on sale for use as golf teaching aids (see: U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,384 to Barber).
Oversized golf balls are also disclosed in New Zealand Patent 192,618 dated Jan. 1, 1980, issued to a predecessor of the present assignee. This patent teaches an oversize golf ball having a diameter between 1.700 and 1.730 inches and an oversized core of resilient material (i.e. about 1.585 to 1.595 inches in diameter) so as to increase the coefficient of restitution. Additionally, the patent discloses that the ball should include a cover having a thickness less than the cover thickness of conventional balls (i.e. a cover thickness of about 0.050 inches as opposed to 0.090 inches for conventional two-piece balls).
In addition, it is also noted that golf balls made by Spalding in 1915 were of a diameter ranging from 1.630 inches to 1.710 inches. As the diameter of the ball increased, the weight of the ball also increased. These balls were comprised of covers made up of balata/gutta percha and cores made from solid rubber or liquid sacs and wound with elastic thread.
Golf balls known as the LYNX JUMBO were also commercially available by Lynx in October, 1979. These balls had a diameter of 1.76 to 1.80 inches. The LYNX JUMBO balls met with little or no commercial success. The LYNX JUMBO balls consisted of a core comprised of wound core and a cover comprised of natural or synthetic balata.
However, notwithstanding the enhanced diameters of these golf balls, none of these balls produced the enhanced spin reduction characteristics and overall playability, distance and durability properties of the present invention and/or fall within the regulations set forth by the U.S.G.A. An object of the present invention is to produce a U.S.G.A. regulation golf ball having improved low spin properties while maintaining the resilience and durability characteristics necessary for repetitive play.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention and from the claims.
The present invention is directed to improved golf balls having a low rate of spin upon club impact. The golf balls comprise a soft core and a hard cover. The hard cover is preferably sized to be larger than conventional diameters. The low spin rate enables the ball to travel a greater distance. In addition, the low spin rate provides the less skilled golfer with more control. This is because the low spin rate decreases undesirable side spin which leads to slicing and hooking. The combination of a hard cover and a soft core provides for a ball having a lower than anticipated spin rate while maintaining high resilience and good durability.
The present invention provides, in one aspect, a golf ball comprising a core (which may be molded or wound) having a Riehle compression of at least about 75 (0.075), a cover layer, and at least one interior layer surrounding the core. The core and/or the interior layer include one or more silicone materials. The silicone materials are silicone polymers, silicone fluids, silicone elastomers, and silicone resins.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a golf ball comprising a core, a cover layer having a Shore D hardness of at least 65, and at least one interior layer disposed between the core and the cover layer. Either or both of the core and at least one interior layer comprises a silicone material.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a golf ball comprising a core having a Riehle compression of at least 75 (0.075), a cover layer having a Shore D hardness of at least 65, and at least one interior layer surrounding the core and disposed between the core and the cover layer. The cover layer is comprised of certain materials. And, either or both of the core and the interior layer(s) comprise a silicone material.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a golf ball comprising a core having a Riehle compression of at least 75 (0.075), an inner cover layer molded on the core, an outer cover layer molded on the inner cover layer, the outer cover layer having a Shore D hardness of at least 65 and formed from certain materials and at least one interior layer between the core and the outer cover layer. The core and/or the interior layer(s) include a silicone material.
As is apparent from the above discussions, two principal properties involved in golf ball performance are resilience and PGA compression. The resilience or coefficient of restitution (COR) of a golf ball is the constant xe2x80x9ce,xe2x80x9d which is the ratio of the relative velocity of an elastic sphere after direct impact to that before impact. As a result, the COR (xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d) can vary from 0 to 1, with 1 being equivalent to a perfectly or completely elastic collision and 0 being equivalent to a perfectly or completely inelastic collision.
COR, along with additional factors such as club head speed, club head mass, ball weight, ball size and density, spin rate, angle of trajectory and surface configuration (i.e., dimple pattern and area of dimple coverage) as well as environmental conditions (e.g. temperature, moisture, atmospheric pressure, wind, etc.) generally determine the distance a ball will travel when hit. Along this line, the distance a golf ball will travel under controlled environmental conditions is a function of the speed and mass of the club and size, density and resilience (COR) of the ball and other factors. The initial velocity of the club, the mass of the club and the angle of the ball""s departure are essentially provided by the golfer upon striking. Since club head, club head mass, the angle of trajectory and environmental conditions are not determinants controllable by golf ball producers and the ball size and weight are set by the U.S.G.A., these are not factors of concern among golf ball manufacturers. The factors or determinants of interest with respect to improved distance are generally the coefficient of restitution (COR) and the surface configuration (dimple pattern, ratio of land area to dimple area, etc.) of the ball.
The COR of solid core balls is a function of the composition of the core and of the cover. The core and/or cover may be comprised of one or more layers such as in multi-layer balls. In balls containing a wound core (i.e., balls comprising a liquid or solid center, elastic windings, and a cover), the coefficient of restitution is a function of not only the composition of the center and cover, but also the composition and tension of the elastomeric windings. As in the solid core balls, the center and cover of a wound core ball may also consist of one or more layers. The COR of the golf balls of the present invention is a function of the composition and physical properties of the core and cover layer materials such as flex modulus, hardness and particularly, their resilience, i.e. ability to quickly recover from a high impact deformation.
The coefficient of restitution is the ratio of the outgoing velocity to the incoming velocity. In the examples of this application, the coefficient of restitution of a golf ball was measured by propelling a ball horizontally at a speed of 125xc2x15 feet per second (fps) and corrected to 125 fps against a generally vertical, hard, flat steel plate and measuring the ball""s incoming and outgoing velocity electronically. Speeds were measured with a pair of Oehler. Mark 55 ballistic screens available-from Oehler Research, Inc., P.O. Box 9135, Austin, Tex. 78766, which provide a timing pulse when an object passes through them. The screens were separated by 36xe2x80x3 and are located 25.25xe2x80x3 and 61.25xe2x80x3 from the rebound wall. The ball speed was measured by timing the pulses from screen 1 to screen 2 on the way into the rebound wall (as the average speed of the ball over 36xe2x80x3), and then the exit speed was timed from screen 2 to screen 1 over the same distance. The rebound wall was tilted 2 degrees from a vertical plane to allow the ball to rebound slightly downward in order to miss the edge of the cannon that fired it. The rebound wall is solid steel 2.0 inches thick.
As indicated above, the incoming speed should be 125xc2x15 fps but corrected to 125 fps. The correlation between COR and forward or incoming speed has been studied and a correction has been made over the xc2x15 fps range so that the COR is reported as if the ball had an incoming speed of exactly 125.0 fps.
The coefficient of restitution must be carefully controlled in all commercial golf balls if the ball is to be within the specifications regulated by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.). As mentioned to some degree above, the U.S.G.A. standards indicate that a xe2x80x9cregulationxe2x80x9d ball cannot have an initial velocity exceeding 255 feet per second in an atmosphere of 75xc2x0 F. when tested on a U.S.G.A. machine. Since the coefficient of restitution of a ball is related to the ball""s initial velocity, it is highly desirable to produce a ball having sufficiently high coefficient of restitution to closely approach the U.S.G.A. limit on initial velocity, while having an ample degree of softness (i.e., hardness) to produce enhanced playability (i.e., spin, etc.).
PGA compression is another important property involved in the performance of a golf ball. The compression of the ball can affect the playability of the ball on striking and the sound or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d produced. Similarly, compression can affect the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the ball (i.e., hard or soft responsive feel), particularly in chipping and putting.
Moreover, while compression itself has little bearing on the distance performance of a ball, compression can affect the playability of the ball on striking. The degree of compression of a ball against the club face and the softness of the cover strongly influences the resultant spin rate. Typically, a softer cover will produce a higher spin rate than a harder cover. Additionally, a harder core will produce a higher spin rate than softer core. This is because at impact a hard core serves to compress the cover of the ball against the face of the club to a much greater degree than a soft core thereby resulting in more xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d of the ball on the clubface and subsequent higher spin rates. In effect the cover is squeezed between the relatively incompressible core and clubhead. When a softer core is used, the cover is under much less compressive stress than when a harder core is used and therefore does not contact the clubface as intimately. This results in lower spin rates. The term xe2x80x9ccompressionxe2x80x9d utilized in the golf ball trade generally defines the overall deflection that a golf ball undergoes when subjected to a compressive load. For example, PGA compression indicates the amount of change in golf ball""s shape upon striking.
In the past, PGA compression related to a scale of 0 to 200 given to a golf ball. The lower the PGA compression value, the softer the feel of the ball upon striking. In practice, tournament quality balls have compression ratings around 70-110, preferably around 80 to 100.
In determining PGA compression using the 0-200 scale, a standard force is applied to the external surface of the ball. A ball which exhibits no deflection (0.0 inches in deflection) is rated 200 and a ball which deflects {fraction (2/10)}th of an inch (0.2 inches) is rated 0. Every change of 0.001 of an inch in deflection represents a 1 point drop in compression. Consequently, a ball which deflects 0.1 inches (100xc3x970.001 inches) has a PGA compression value of 100 (i.e., 200xe2x88x92100) and a ball which deflects 0.110 inches (110xc3x970.001 inches) has a PGA compression of 90 (i.e., 200xe2x88x92110).
In order to assist in the determination of compression, several devices have been employed by the industry. For example, PGA compression in determined by an apparatus fashioned in the form of a small press with an upper and lower anvil. The upper anvil is at rest against a 200-pound die spring, and the lower anvil is movable through 0.300 inches by means of a crank mechanism. In its open position the gap between the anvils is 1.780 inches allowing a clearance of 0.100 inches for insertion of the ball. As the lower anvil is raised by the crank, it compresses the ball against the upper anvil, such compression occurring during the last 0.200 inches of stroke of the lower anvil, the ball then loading the upper anvil which in turn loads the spring. The equilibrium point of the upper anvil is measured by a dial micrometer if the anvil is deflected by the ball more than 0.100 inches (less deflection is simply regarded as zero compression) and the reading on the micrometer dial is referred to as the compression of the ball. In practice, tournament quality balls have compression ratings around 80 to 100 which means that the upper anvil was deflected a total of 0.120 to 0.100 inches.
An example to determine PGA compression can be shown by utilizing a golf ball compression tester produced by Atti Engineering Corporation of Newark, N.J. The value obtained by this tester relates to an arbitrary value expressed by a number which may range from 0 to 100, although a value of 200 can be measured as indicated by two revolutions of the dial indicator on the apparatus. The value obtained defines the deflection that a golf ball undergoes when subjected to compressive loading. The Atti test apparatus consists of a lower movable platform and an upper movable spring-loaded anvil. The dial indicator is mounted such that it measures the upward movement of the springloaded anvil. The golf ball to be tested is placed in the lower platform, which is then raised a fixed distance. The upper portion of the golf ball comes in contact with and exerts a pressure on the springloaded anvil. Depending upon the distance of the golf ball to be compressed, the upper anvil is forced upward against the spring.
Alternative devices have also been employed to determine compression. For example, Applicant also utilizes a modified Riehle Compression Machine originally produced by Riehle Bros. Testing Machine Company, Phil., Pa. to evaluate compression of the various components (i.e., cores, mantle cover balls, finished balls, etc.) of the golf balls. The Riehle compression device determines deformation in thousandths of an inch under a fixed initialized load of 200 pounds. Using such a device, a Riehle compression of 61 corresponds to a deflection under load of 0.061 inches.
Additionally, an approximate relationship between Riehle compression and PGA compression exists for balls of the same size. It has been determined by Applicant that Riehle compression corresponds to PGA compression by the general formula PGA compression =160xe2x88x92Riehle compression. Consequently, 80 Riehle compression corresponds to 80 PGA compression, 70 Riehle corresponds to 90 PGA compression, and 60 PGA compression corresponds to 100 PGA compression. For reporting purposes, Applicant""s compression values are usually measured as Riehle compression and converted to PGA compression.
Furthermore, additional compression devices may also be utilized to monitor golf ball compression so long as the correlation to PGA compression is known. These devices have been designed, such as a Whitney Tester, to correlate or correspond to PGA compression through a set relationship or formula.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cShore D hardnessxe2x80x9d of a cover is measured generally in accordance with ASTM D-2240, except the measurements are made on the curved surface of a molded cover, rather than on a plaque. Furthermore, the Shore D hardness of the cover is measured while the cover remains over the core. When a hardness measurement is made on a dimpled cover, Shore D hardness is measured at a land area of the dimpled cover.
In describing the components of the subject golf ball herein, the term xe2x80x9csphericalxe2x80x9d is used in conjunction with the shell (center). It is understood by those skilled in the art that when referring to golf balls and their components, the term xe2x80x9csphericalxe2x80x9d includes surfaces and shapes which may have minor insubstantial deviations from the perfect ideal geometric spherical shape. In addition the inclusion of dimples on the exterior surface of the shell, to effect its aerodynamic properties, does not detract from its xe2x80x9csphericalxe2x80x9d shape for the purposes therein or in the art. Further the internal surface of the shell as well as the core may likewise incorporate intentionally designed patterns and still be considered xe2x80x9csphericalxe2x80x9d within the scope of this invention.
The rotational moment of inertia of a golf ball is the resistance to change in spin of the ball and is conventionally measured using an xe2x80x9cInertia Dynamics Moment of Inertia Measuring Instrumentxe2x80x9d.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should, however, be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.